Currently, in a network, network provider mainly provides two types of services: a leased line (Leased Line) service and a common broadband service. These two types of services share network bandwidths.
To ensure bandwidths for all services in the network, especially a bandwidth for a leased line service, the network provider set a total bandwidth in the network to be much greater than a sum of the bandwidths of all the services in the network. Such a manner of setting a bandwidth is generally referred to as a large bandwidth manner.
The large bandwidth manner has the following disadvantages: Although a total network bandwidth is set relatively large, the leased line service and another service still share the network bandwidth. Therefore, the bandwidth of the leased line service is often occupied by the another service, resulting in that the bandwidth of the leased line service is unstable, and ensuring a stable bandwidth cannot be achieved for the leased line service as expected.